


A New Beginning

by artificialalexandria



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Multi, Original Cat Clans (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialalexandria/pseuds/artificialalexandria
Summary: Two new clans have formed out of the descendants of the original four. They live away from the lake with their own Gathering place and Moonstone. This work marks the beginning of their story, many moons after the new clans formed.





	1. Prologue

It all started with four clans in a forest. They were forced to move to a new home by the lake and all was well for many seasons. Eventually, each clan grew so large that prey became overhunted and there was not enough to go around. A group of sixteen cats, four from each clan, left the lake and their clans to find a new home for themselves. They sacrificed their own comfort and safety to save their clans. These sixteen eventually split into two clans after finding their homes. These two clans are known as NightClan and MistClan.

NightClan chose a dense forest for their territory, similar to ThunderClan's by the lake. On the other side of a river, MistClan lived in a somewhat swampy area, much like RiverClan. The main difference between MistClan's new territory and the old RiverClan territory by the lake is that Mistclan's territory was mostly filled with trees. The forest-like swamp wasn't nearly as dense as NightClan's territory, but they still had a fair amount of trees.

Since the new clans were fairly close to the other four, StarClan was able to expand their territory to be able to go to both sets of clans in their dreams. However, the new clans could not travel through old clan territory to travel to Moonpool, so they had to find their own place to share tongues with StarClan. After a moon of searching, they found a Moonstone similar to the one in the old forest territory.

"Hollytail," An old white tom gently pawed the side of the medicine cat to wake her. "StarClan has a message for NightClan."

"Cloudstar!" Hollytail mewed. "This is the first time StarClan has sent you since you joined them two moons ago."

"A single kit will cause much trouble within the clan," Cloudstar told her, ignoring her previous statement. "There will be many disagreements on who should be leader."

"Why would a kit cause all of that?" Hollytail asked. "What does a kit have to do with leadership?"

"There are some things even StarClan cannot see," Cloudstar dipped his head. "But do not fear any kits, for they are too small to cause harm to anyone."

Before Hollytail could question him even more, he was gone. She awoke from her dream, laying alone in her den.  _ I have to tell Amberstar immediately. _


	2. Chapter 1

Amberstar awoke from a good night's sleep and stretched lazily. Before she could wake up fully, Hollytail was running full speed into her den. She sat up and narrowed her eyes at the medicine cat.

"A message from StarClan!" Hollytail panted as she sat down in front of her leader.

"Is everything alright?" deputy Nightwhisper said as he padded into the den.

"Good morning, Nightwhisper," Amberstar dipped her head respectfully to her deputy. "Hollytail was just about to deliver a message from StarClan. You may need to hear this too."

A single kit will cause much trouble within the clan," Hollytail repeated Cloudstars words. "There will be many disagreements on who should be leader."

"Kits are harmless!" Amberstar hissed in surprise.

"Yes, Cloudstar told me not to fear them," Hollytail explained. "Maybe the problem is the parentage of this kit?"

"The only queen we have right now is Dawnpoppy," Amberstar said. "Her last kits are apprenticed and her next litter has yet to be born. Surely such a gentle mother could not start an uprising against her leader."

"Maybe it's her mate," Hollytail suggested.

"I refuse to believe Snowstorm is anything but loyal," Amberstar shook her head. 

"Perhaps the kit has not yet been born or even conceived," Nightwhisper spoke up. "StarClan has no sense of time."

Hollytail nodded. "Nightwhisper has a good point."

"Thank you for this message, Hollytail."

Hollytail dipped her head and turned around, padding out of the leader's den. Nightwhisper took her spot in front of Amberstar. 

"Tonight is the Gathering," Nightwhisper reminded his leader. "What cats would you like to take?"

"Other than you and Hollytail…" Amberstar paused for a moment to think. "We'll take Rowanpaw and Frostpaw along with some warriors. I think Snowstorm, Tigerpetal and Shadowears should come. Dawnpoppy and Raccoonfur should come too."

Nightwhisper nodded. "Very well. I'll let them know as soon as the patrols come back."

Amberstar watched longingly after her deputy as he left. She knew it was an unspoken rule that no medicine cat nor a she-cat leader should have a mate or kits, but she could not deny her feelings for Nightwhisper.

Amberstar padded out into the camp and watched every cat move around lively. She loved seeing her clan so happy and healthy. They had only one elder and everyone else was strong as an ox. Everyone got along so well that she could not imagine who would be plotting against her and what that had to do with any clan kits.

Snowstorm returned with the sunhigh patrol and she watched as Nightwhisper told him and the two apprentices that they would be joining him at the gathering. Amberstar wondered why Nightwhisper hadn't taken his apprentice out himself, but she rarely ever questioned Nightwhisper. She trusted him with the lives of their entire clan.

Tigerpetal then returned with the hunting patrol and Nightwhisper told her and Shadowears they would go to the gathering as well. They nodded their understanding before adding their catches to the fresh-kill pile. Cats of all ages gathered around to eat and share tongues, including Amberstar herself.

"Dawnpoppy," Amberstar sat beside the gray tabby queen as she shared food with her apprenticed kits. "How long until you kit?"

"About a moon," Dawnpoppy replied, a tone of excitement in her voice.

"When I was young," Amberstar explained. "I wanted to be a queen just like you. I thought it was my destiny to bear as many kits as I could for NightClan. But when Cloudstar became leader, StarClan called on him to make me deputy. My destiny was to become leader of NightClan one day."

"A queen!" Rowanpaw squeaked. "I can't imagine you with kits!"

Amberstar let out a meow of amusement. "That's what I wanted ever since I was just an apprentice."

"It's true," Dawnpoppy told her kits. "Amberstar never stopped talking about how she couldn't wait to find a mate and bear kits."

"Hollytail seems on edge today," Gingerpelt said as he joined them. "StarClan must've spooked her. You know how she stresses about signs."

"She only wants to be a good medicine cat," Amberstar sighed. "Although, this time there may be need for worry. I'm not sure the clan should know her sign until we have more information though."

"I'll guard the camp well while you cats are at the Gathering," Gingerpelt dipped his head and walked away.

"You and Raccoonfur are coming as well," Amberstar said to Dawnpoppy. "Could you tell him?" 

"Of course," Dawnpoppy dipped her head and finished off her mouse.


End file.
